


You'll be okay

by mssdare



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 (my entries) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Summer Pornathon 2014, Threesome, my entries, round 5, snatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin really doesn't know why he’s doing this to himself, why he doesn’t just move to the other side of the globe and not see this, but instead he drags himself along with them, without air to breathe because it's been stolen from his lungs by his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Round 5 of Summer Pornathon 2014: SNATCH
> 
> Thank you Sillygoose for betaing!
> 
> Warnings: double penetration (vag/anal)

Merlin looks at the white line of a thin, old scar on his calf, the only part of his body that isn’t sunburned. He’d lean back on the couch but his back hurts, and he knows skin will start peeling off his shoulders soon. It's always like this. Arthur will be all golden, and Gwen's skin will reach that deep colour of molten chocolate that makes Merlin want to lick it like it’s some luscious dessert made of syrup and cocoa.

He closes his eyes and listens to Gwen and Arthur moving around in the kitchenette behind him. His head is full of images of them touching, goofing around, Gwen being pulled into the sea, splashing, saying, "Oh, stop it you idiot. Merlin, come into the water, it's amazing!"

Merlin waves; he's good where he is. He's fine. And he really doesn't know why he’s doing this to himself, why he doesn’t just move to the other side of the globe and not see this, but instead he drags himself along with them, without air to breathe because it's been stolen from his lungs by his best friends.

He feels warm pressure on his thighs and when he opens his eyes there's Gwen, leaning towards him, watching him. Merlin's heart stops. The world stops, too. The room is quiet, air still, not even a breath of sound from the cicadas. This is how Gwen used to look at Merlin before Arthur’s snatched her for himself, before he captured Merlin's heart, too.

_Six years_ , Merlin thinks. Six fucking years, and yet he's still at square one, his stupid will not strong enough to get a grip, his brain locked and focused on them, always them.

Unmoving, Merlin looks back at Gwen, not daring to understand. Arthur's breath, sudden and hot on his neck, makes him inhale, and when Arthur sneaks a hand from behind, palm so wide and dark on Merlin's pink chest, Merlin still doesn't dare to believe.

He parts his lips as Gwen kisses him, gentle and sweet, the way she always used to. Her lips linger on Merlin's, but then Arthur's hand directs Merlin’s chin the other way, towards blue eyes so serious, not playful at all.  
  
"Is this okay?" Arthur asks.

Merlin nods, his whole body tense, vibrating from the touch of the fingers on his chin.

"Will you be okay after?"

Merlin nods again, even though he won't be. This will be the breaking point and he won't ever be okay again. But maybe that’s what he needs.  
  
He lets them take him to their bedroom, onto the bed he was trying so hard to avoid looking at. And when Gwen, all naked and shiny, sits down in one long move on Arthur's hard cock, nesting it deep inside her pussy, Merlin still doesn't believe it. 

He places his hand on Gwen’s back, pushing gently until she’s lying on Arthur’s chest, legs on both sides of Arthur’s thighs and those perfect buttocks Merlin’s always adored on display, little hole visible like a dot of sweet pink cream in the heart of a muffin.

He prepares her as he would a man, easing his fingers in, one, then two. He lines his cock up, pushing in slowly.

“Oh, God, so full.” Gwen gasps, trying to move when he’s all the way in, and Merlin thinks, _This is Arthur’s cock he’s feeling_ , rubbing through the thin layer of tissue inside of Gwen’s body.

Everything’s hot: Merlin’s skin’s burning and his eyes still sting. When he comes his arms tremble. He puts his forehead on Gwen’s back, breathing her skin, open-mouthed, with Arthur’s hand clasped around his.

The sound of their breathing is loud all of a sudden, louder than the buzz in Merlin’s ears. As they collapse, sweaty and warm, Merlin finds himself spooned by Arthur, cupped by the strong arms, with Arthur’s lips again on his neck, where the hairs are curling from the moisture. Gwen puts her palm on Merlin’s cheek, caresses once, before letting the hand fall, her lips parted against Merlin’s.

He sneaks out later, disentangling himself from all the limbs, and pours himself a glass of juice. He stands in the kitchenette, leaning on the fridge door, trying to ease the tremors of his body. He doesn’t turn when he hears the soft padding of bare feet behind him. He doesn’t allow himself to think what it means when Arthur pulls him into a hug, whispering, “You’ll be okay. We’ll all be.”   


End file.
